jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Quitting Cold Koala
'Quitting Cold Koala '''is the twentieth episode in Season 2 of ''JESSIE. It first aired on July 5, 2013 to 2.25 million viewers. Plot Failing to stay at a friends house, due to missing Kenny the Koala, Jessie advises Luke to spend one night away from Kenny to prove he's mature and doesn't need a stuffed animal. Luke has some crazy dream about Kenny that night and struggles to sleep. Meanwhile, Kenny is "accidentally" damaged and Jessie hangs him up on a clothesline on the terrace. Then Luke and Jessie go out to get Kenny and Jessie slips and drops Kenny off the terrace and Kenny gets decapitated because he got mangled by a car. Stuart and Ravi try to fix him. Can he save Kenny before its too late? In this episode, we find out that before Luke came to the Ross', Kenny was the only thing he had, which is why Luke is obsessed with Kenny. Stuart and Ravi fix Kenny. Luke is able to get over Kenny because Kenny now smells bad because of the operation. He also has another eye, from Zuri's doll, but Jessie mentioned that she would fix Kenny's eye in the end credits. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle/Kenny the Koala Guest Cast *JJ Totah as Stuart Trivia *Emma mentions One Direction, a British boy band. *Luke makes a reference to Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' when he says that Connie ripped Kenny's head off. *This is Stuart's second appearance. *This episode was originally supposed to broadcast on TV on May 17, 2013, but was viewable on Disney Channel website, "Watch Disney Channel" and on "Disney on Demand" the channel's video-on-demand service before the episode aired on TV. Unfortunately, the episode was prohibited from airing on TV at the time due to controversy with Stuart's gluten restrictions, where it originally showed Bertram and the Ross Kids making jokes on Stuart allergies to gluten. In an address to this issue, Disney Channel posted on their Facebook page "We are removing this particular episode from our regular programming schedule and will re-evaluate its references to gluten restrictions in the character's diet." The episode eventually aired on July 5, 2013 as part of a 2 episode spectacular. The episode had been edited and revised removing any mentioning or scenes on Stuart's gluten allergies. Goofs *At the start of the scene where Stuart gives Zuri the basket Emma is sitting at the dining table and mysteriously vanishes. *When Stuart gives Zuri the basket, he does not have a plate in front of him. But when the camera zooms out after Stuart gives Zuri the basket, there is a plate. *Surprising Kenny when Jessie accidentally dropped it off the balcony doesn't land into Chesterfield's Terrace, which is right below there's, but rather into pieces everywhere. Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Over 2 Million Views